spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Squidward Files: Christmas Special
The Squidward Files: Christmas Special is the fifth episode of the series and the first Holiday special. The episode premiered on December 23, 2012. The previous episode is The Squidward Files: Menace of the West and the next, is The Squidward Files: New Year's Squid. Plot It's Christmas, and everyones celebrating, except Squidward. He has a thought that Santa will steal his diary, so he lays traps. Characters *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Santa Claus (debut) *Chief Elf (debut) Awards This episode hasn't won any awards yet. Transcript *''(It is Christmas eve, and Squidward is walking home from work. He passes Bikini Bottomites singing Christmas carols and celebrating).'' *''(As he walks to his door, he sees SpongeBob heading towards him, with a large gift in his hands.'' *'SpongeBob': Merry Christmas Squidward, I want you to have this! *''(SpongeBob hands Squidward the present, and it turns out to be a clarinet saying, "in memory of Sheldon Tentacles").'' *'Squidward': This is beautiful, I mean, this is the worst gift in HISTORY! *(Squidward hands back the present to SpongeBob). *'SpongeBob': Oh, you must want the bassoon instead. *'Squidward': I DON'T WANT A PRESENT... FROM YOU! *'SpongeBob: '''Okay I will think about the guitar, maybe piano is good for you? *(Squidward slams door in SpongeBob's face).'' *'SpongeBob': I guess Squidward just doesn't like Christmas. Oh, but he's still got his Christmas lights. *''(Squidward comes out and tears down his lights).'' *'SpongeBob': Oh. Well, he still has wreath on his door. *''(Squidward takes down his wreath).'' *'SpongeBob': Well, he still has snow outside his house, and you can't get rid of snow! *''(Squidward comes out of his garage with his reef blower, switchs it to "SUCK" and sucks up all the snow into his reef blower).'' *'Squidward': Don't you get it SpongeBob? I absolutely officially hate CHRISTMAS! Now go home because I don't want to see you until Christmas is over! *'SpongeBob': Well, merry Christmas Squidward! Bye! *'Squidward': Shut up, and GOODBYE! *''(SpongeBob trails into his house and looks up at the starry night in his house).'' *'SpongeBob': Goodnight Gary. *'Gary': Meow! *''(Everyone in Bikini Bottom is sleeping while Squidward puts up a huge ladder, and starts laying down traps)!'' *'Squidward': Not this time Santa, your not getting your hands on my diary. Just to make sure, I've laid out these "Christmassy" traps for you. And your reindeers will choke on these carrots! *''(Meanwhile, in the North Pole, Santa and his reindeer prepare to head round the world).'' *'Santa': Fly reindeer, fly! We've got an awful lot of presents for the good children tonight. And lets not forget our visit under the sea. Speaking of that, elves, have you added the submarine attachments? *'Chief Elf': Santa, Santa, wait up! Here's the device for turning the sleigh into a submarine. *'Santa': Why thank you Chief Elf, now fly away reindeer! *''(Santa and his reindeer fly intocthe night sky amd deliver presents to all the good children. They finally come to Bikini Bottom).'' *'Santa': Eugene Krabs got a sack of money, Patrick Star got new PJs, SpongeBob SquarePants got a new spatula, ah, Squidward doesn't want anything, but I'll just pop him a surprise. *''(Santa speeds along to Squidward's house and uses his magic keys to unlock the door. He walks in and falls into a bucket full of tacks).'' *'Santa': Oh my, I'm sure Squidward didn't mean to leave that bucket of tacks there. Ouch! *''(Upstairs in bed, Squidward hears Santa's presence and grabs his diary, shoves it in his pocket, arms himslef with a frying pan, and heads downstairs to whack Santa).'' *'Squidward': Dom't threaten me you stupid elf, I know you would give anything for my diary. I bet your a gang worker for the Purple Dragons. *'Santa': Oh my Squidward, be careful with that frying pan. It could scare my reindeer away and I don't want that. *'Squidward': Sorry Santa, but this isn't Starry Night, this won't be peaceful. Put your hands up or I'll call the cops. *''(Santa whistles for his reindeer to start the sleigh. He quickly dashes onboard, Squidward in hot pursuit agianst the jolly elf. He jumps on and starts smashing presents).'' *'Santa': Squidward, watch out, you'll destroy my presents for goodness sake! *''(Santa shoves Squidward out the sleigh, but he hangs for dear life. Suddenly, the cops arrive in a helicopter and jump on).'' *'Cop 1': Santa, did you push Mr. Tentacles off the sleigh and let him hang for dear life? *'Santa': I suppose so, but I gotta get to Hong Kong fast, so bye! *''(Santa shoves the cop off the sleigh and sends him plummeting to the ground. Squidward loses his grip and falls. They hit the ground hard).'' *'Squidward': Ouch, that really hurt. Why did Santa push us off? *'Cop 1': Apparently, the cops in the helicopter say that the Santa riding the sleigh was a fake. The real one got knocked out by your frying pan in your house. *'Squidward': Whoops. *''(After the Christmas calamity, everything got figured out. The fake Santa turned out to be Plankton and then everything was sorted).'' *'Narrator': Merry Christmas to everyone! *''of episode Category:The Squidward Files Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:The Squidward Files specials Category:The Squidward Files holiday specials Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles by Anonymous Users